For My Prayer to Reach You
by sakurak504
Summary: After Ran told him that she never wanted to see him again, Shinichi's heart shatters. Years later, he thinks about her and wishes she were back.


_Hey y'all! Here's another story! I'm afraid I won't be writing too many stories since my teachers give a ton of homework and I have other activities. However, I will still reply to all of your PMs and replies! Thanks so much! This one will be based on Sotsugyou-Sayonara ha Ashita no Tame ni from Inuyasha. The lyrics are very sad but it's a really great song. If you get a chance, listen to it. I'm going to be using the Japanese Romaji version so if you want to know what the lyrics mean, just go to . Enjoy!_

**_I don't own DC. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The key word is fiction._**

* * *

><p>"So in plain words, you lied to me," Ran couldn't believe it. Her best friend from childhood lied to her?<p>

"Yes, but it was for your safety," Shinichi's blunt, yet quiet, voice replied quietly.

"I never want to see you again! Never! Get away from me!" Ran turned and sprinted away. Shinichi could only stand there and look at the shards of her broken heart and his.

Years later:

_Moshimo hitotsu dake _  
><em>Tatta hitotsu dake <em>  
><em>Kanaerareru nara <em>  
><em>Nani wo inoru kana<em>

Shinichi started up into the stars. He spotted the beautiful constellations, contemplating his life. As he stared up at the stars, **her** face showed up among them. He shook his head.

_She'll never come back. She hates me. Ever since that incident so long ago..._

"Ran, if one wish could come true, I would wish to see you again. Just once more. Before we leave for the afterlife."

_Ima doko ni iru no?  
>Ima dare to iru no?<br>Aoi sora miage  
>Sotto toikakeru<em>

"Ran, where are you now? Who are you with now? Are you happily married? When I look up into the blue sky, all I see is your face."

_With you  
>Sugu soba ni ita koro no<br>Kimi ga inai  
>With you<br>Hanaretemo  
>Kawaranai to yakusoku shita noni<em>

"You used to be by my side all of the time. You're gone now. You promised not to change even if we were separated. Have you kept that promise?"

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru  
>Soba no nukumori ni ha mou kanawanai kara<br>Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta  
>Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni<br>Kitto sono mirai  
>Boku ha mo inai<br>Sore dake no koto ni  
>Yatto kidzuita yo<em>

"If we both become only memories for each other, your warmth will no longer be with me."

A pained sigh fell out of his lips and he stared up at the sky again, hoping that it would reach her. That it would reach Ran, his first and only love. The one that hated him with all of her heart; the one that he had known since he was born.

"I've finally realized it. I've finally realized that I have no place in your future. That I don't belong with you. You don't want me. It's taken me this long to realize it and yet, I still can't accept it. I've learned to ignore it though. I hope you're happy, wherever you are."

_For me  
>Mayotteta<br>Boku no se wo oshite kureta  
>For me<br>Hohoemi ni kakushiteita  
>Kanashigaru hitomi<br>Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru  
>Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaiteita<br>Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai  
>Semete kono inori dake ha kimi ni todoku you ni<em>

"I want you by my side. I want you to be with me, until we're old. And then, we'll be together forever in Heaven. I just wish that you were here."

Shinichi couldn't describe the desolate feeling within him. Was it sorrow? Unhappiness? Longing? He no longer knew. His heart was beyond repair. It had shattered long ago and it could no longer be mended. The break was too severe. Her heart however, he could only hope that it had been fixed. Maybe by someone else? It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered to him was that she was happy. But at the same time, he wished that she were there with him.

_Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite  
>Tatoe hitori demo aruiteyuku kara<em>

Shinichi definitely wasn't religious, but nonetheless, he sent a prayer to the heavens.

"Please, whoever is up there, support me so that I can keep going. I can keep going on with my life."

_Sakura no hana ga mau ano hi no you ni  
>Mabushii omoide no hikari wo utsushite<br>Setsunai tameiki de iro azayaka ni  
>Maiagare kono omoi no subete todokete kure<br>Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru  
>Soba no nukumori ni ha mou kanawanai kara<br>Sayonara ha mirai no tame ni aru kara  
>Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni <em>

The wind blew by and the sakura blossoms fluttered and danced in the wind. They floated through the open window and rested on him. They reminded him of that hateful day. The sakura blossoms had been dancing that day as well. All of his memories with Ran flooded through his mind, and he smiled, remembering those days of happiness.

An unhappy sigh escaped him again and he hoped that it would reach her. That maybe, she still cared about him. Maybe, she would come back to see him, even if for just a little while.

"I guess your farewell is for the sake of our futures, huh? Well, I can't blame you. May my prayer float far and wide and reach you." He closed his eyes before saying, "I love you, Ran."

The doorbell rang loudly, interrupting his thoughts about Ran. He sighed and rose. Walking towards the door, he thought he saw long, dark brown hair flutter in the breeze before brushing that thought off. He sensed something familiar but ignored it and headed towards the door.

He opened the door slowly before his jaw dropped slightly.

"Ran, it's you..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how was it? What do you think? Finals are finally done so I decided to treat myself with a bit of fanfic! It also helps me with writing. I have a huge writing assignment coming up so I thought this would help me with making my mind flexible. Thank you for reading! Please give me a review on what you liked or what could be better. It would really help my writing skills. Thank you all!_

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
